


Curious

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, incestous undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolas makes Sam wonder about things she shouldn't dare. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Curious**  
  
Is it wrong to want to find out what it would be like to kiss your cousin - your own flesh and blood?   
  
_Hell yes, its wrong!_ Sam thought even as Nikolas encircled her trim waist with his large hands.   
  
He studied her closely. "Something on your mind, Sam?" He asked as he started to twirl her about the room.  
  
"Uh ...no," she said, her heart hammering in her chest in a hard staccato rhythm. Someone was sure to hear it pulsating frantically as it was - Nikolas probably, her fiancé, Jason, possibly too who was standing just across the dance floor looking utterly bored. This was her engagement party and here she was still wondering if Nikolas Cassadine's lips were as warm and soft as they looked...  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked and he lightly trailed his hand down her arm as he studied her intently.   
  
And then he wet his lips and stared at her in such a way that she realized she wasn't the only one who was curious...


End file.
